Amnesia
by WillozSummers
Summary: When Jemma wakes up and thinks she's still at Hydra, Skye has to explain everything that's changed. For FemTrope Bingo: amnesia.


_Hey guys. So, I'm finally starting to write fanfiction again. It will most likely be lesbian fandoms (or at least lesbian ships) the majority of the time. For anybody who's interested, message me and I'll give you my tumblr. There you can send me prompts or things like that. Anyway, hope you enjoy. This is my first fic in AOS. Thanks!_

Simmons wakes with a start, her heart pounding. She reaches under her pillow, searching for her gun. Slowly, she blinks, realizing that the person in front of her, the person who had shaken her awake, was Skye.

"Skye? What are you doing here? If you get caught, they'll hurt you. Has my cover been blown?" Jemma asks, a million concerns coursing through her mind.

"Whoa, slow down," Skye says with a laugh. "I've never understood how you have so much energy in the morning." She smiles and shakes her head. Jemma just stares at her, confused. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Sw-sweetheart?" Jemma asks, brow furrowing deeper. "Skye, what's going on? Why are you here?" Skye just stares at her, her expression a mix between concern, confusion, and annoyance.

"Well, I'm here because we have to get up. We need to figure out how to cool off Mack's super-strength, at least until he can learn to control it…" she mutters.

"Mack? He's here too?" Finally, Jemma glances at the room around her. "Sk-Skye - where am I?" She sounds scared.

"Our room?" Skye replies, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Our_ room?" questions Jemma. "But - but -" and she can't finish her sentence, can't choose which of a million things to say. The thought of her and Skye sharing a room leads to too many questions, and too many oddities.

Skye sits down hesitantly on the edge of the bed. "Jem - Jemma," she corrects, when her nickname makes Jemma's eyebrows knit together even more, "what's going on? You seem confused."

"Of course I'm confused!" Jemma practically shouts, panic setting in. "I went to bed last night in my Hydra apartment, and now I'm in _our room_," she explains, the last part full of uncertainty. "I don't know where I am, and I don't know how I got here! I have no idea what's going on." Her voice rises and her breathing becomes quick.

Skye reaches out to her, taking her hand and rubbing soothing circles over the back with her thumb. "Breathe, Jemma. What are you talking about?" Skye looks worried, not understanding what Jemma's talking about.

They sit there for a moment, Skye watching Jemma as she attempts to calm her breathing, to settle the panic rising in her. Slowly, they both start to realize what might be happening.

"Jemma," Skye is the first to speak up, "what day was it when you went to bed?"

"June - June 30th," Jemma says, closing her eyes to remember the detail. "Wh-what day is it today?"

Jemma's face shows her fear, her hesitation, and Skye doesn't want to answer her, doesn't want to tell her she's suddenly missing six months of her memory. "It's… Today is January 12th," Skye finally admits. Jemma looks crestfallen, new tears springing to her eyes.

"What - How - How did this happen?" Jemma finally manages, bewildered.

"I'm not sure," answers Skye honestly. "I…" she hesitates. "I think it might be from when you got knocked out yesterday." Skye looks nervous, unsure of how Jemma will handle knowing she was knocked out.

"I - What happened?" demands Jemma, tone turning angry.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story. The gist of it is, they recaptured Ward, and when they were bringing him in, he saw us holding hands. He… " Skye trails off for a moment, looking hurt and angry. "He made some comment about us being dykes now," she continues, steel in her tone. "You made true to your promise and decked him. Mack had to pull you off of him." Skye has a proud smile on her face, remembering how badass her girlfriend was yesterday. "Only problem is, with Mack's super-strength, you kinda hit the wall and were knocked out…" she looks displeased, slightly angry at Mack. Jemma looks shocked and a little furious.

"He did what? Wait - I did what? Why did I attack Ward?" Jemma asks. Certainly she's always wanted to, everyday before she left for Hydra she saw him down there in his cell and wanted to kill him, to make him feel even a sliver of the pain he had inflicted upon them. Her hatred of him ran through her veins, her blood boiling every time she would watch him. Sure, he had betrayed them all, but he had inflicted the most hurt on the girl she had a crush on and her best friend, her other half. After what he had done to Fitz, she could never forgive him.

Jemma's face showed her rage towards Ward, but Skye knew better than to tell her to calm down; she understood. "A few months ago," Skye begins, filling in the gaps so Jemma could understand, "he was being transferred into his brother's care. I had been going down to his cell a few times a week, attempting to get information for Coulson. You weren't pleased with Coulson's decision, forcing me to see him like that. Ward had been trying to manipulate me during those times… But when he was being led to the transport, he tried to say something to me. You - you stepped in front of me, shielding me. You told him 'If I ever see you again, I'll kill you.' I believed you Jemma. It was beautiful." Skye's grinning, full of love and pride. That had been the moment when she had truly fallen in love with Jemma. Sweet, innocent Jemma, who was never meant to be out in the field, had threatened to kill Ward, and everyone who had been with the team before the pod believed her. Skye knew it wasn't all because of her, but she fell for her because Jemma was so protective of her.

Jemma looks shocked. She has to admit, she's a little bit proud of herself, proud of how brave she was to say that, to stand up to him. _Fitz was always the brave one,_ Jemma thought, remembering him saying 'This is our plane, and we want it back' to Garrett, remembering him trying to stop Ward from hitting the button… She couldn't afford to think about that right now.

"Skye, you… You said we're together, right? Like, we're dating?" Skye nods, trying not to smile like an idiot, considering how difficult this must be for Jemma to take in. "How did that happen?" Jemma asks, curiosity getting the better of her. Honestly, she's overjoyed at the outcome, she just wishes she remembered it and how it all started. She had realized she had a crush on Skye when Ian Quinn shot her, but she had probably been denying it since Skye first joined the team, wide-eyed and full of wonder. At Hydra, she hadn't been able to stop worrying about her, knowing she was going out into the field more.

"Well," Skye laughs, recalling the peculiar way in which they ended up a couple. She decides to start a little bit further back. "At first, when you left for Hydra, I felt hurt. I understood why you left, but I missed you, and I was left without anybody to talk to. Then, once I found out you were undercover at Hydra, I was worried sick about you. I mean, let's face it, Jems, you're a terrible liar! What if something happened to you? When I was talking to May about how worried I was, I realized that I loved you. Well, I mean, I knew before that that I loved you, but that was when it hit me, you know. That it wasn't just as a friend. That I wanted something more," Jemma looks shocked, but she has a small smile on her face. "Your cover was blown at Hydra, and we had to have another undercover agent get you out of there. When you got back to the base, May had told me that your plane was landing, and I ran ahead of everybody to greet you. I'm still not sure exactly how it all happened. One moment we were hugging, then we both pulled back to part, but then suddenly we were kissing! God, Jems, it was amazing!" Skye can't help but grin remembering it. "I don't know who started it, but we both wanted to kiss each other and we did and -"

Skye is cut off by Jemma leaning forward and kissing her. Skye looked so happy talking about it, and Jemma had wanted to for so long, and as girlfriends (even if she didn't remember it), she had the ability to kiss Skye. At first Skye was caught bewildered, but she adjusted quickly and leaned into the kiss, tangling one hand in Jemma's hair, the other on her back, holding her close. Jemma thinks it feels both familiar and brand new, kissing Skye. Their lips move together so effortlessly, as though they've done this a thousand times (which, come to think of, they might have). Yet Jemma still loses her breath and feels fireworks and sparks and all the other cheesy things people describe when they kiss the person they love. Yes, Jemma may be a scientist, but she's also always been a hopeless romantic, and kissing Skye just feels right.

"Whoa," Skye mutters, when Jemma pulls back for air. She's grinning like an idiot. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to kissing Jemma. "Where did that come from?" she asks, teasing.

"I figured trying again might help me remember," Jemma says with a laugh, only slightly serious. Skye looks curious, though, so Jemma clarifies, "Didn't work."

"Well, maybe Fitz will have some ideas. I know he's better with technology, but it's worth a shot," Skye advises, pulling away to get up. Jemma grabs her wrist.

"Fitz -" she begins. "I mean, I'm not sure him seeing me would be a good idea," she explains.

"Jemma," Skye sits back down. "Don't worry. He's gotten a lot better. You two have worked things out," Skye assures. She leaves out the part about a big, burly mechanic who got them into this mess being a big part of Fitz's recovery. That's another story for another time.

Jemma forces a smile and nods her head, letting Skye pull her to her feet. Slowly, they walk down to the lab together. As they exit the room, Jemma tentatively grabs Skye's hand. Skye laces their fingers together, giving Jemma a reassuring smile.

"You know," begins Jemma, "I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be dating you now. I may not remember it, but that's fine, because I know we can handle it. I love you that much," Jemma finishes nervously, scared that maybe she shouldn't have said 'love'.

"I love you too, Jemma." Skye leans over and kisses her cheek.

The lab doors open as they approach, and Fitz looks up from his work.

"Hey," he greets them with a smile. Jemma smiles back, nervously, swallowing the lump in her throat, and Fitz stares at her with concern.

"So…" Skye begins, not sure how to explain everything. "Umm, Jemma woke up this morning, and she doesn't remember the last six months. She thinks it's…" she trails off.

"June 30th," Jemma supplies for her. Fitz smiles, fond of how easily Jemma finishes everyone's sentences. Then he realizes what everything they said means, and he sits down.

"I'll take a look at you," he says to Jemma, "see what I can do. Do you have any idea what could have - have -" he struggles.

"What could have caused this?" Skye finishes. He nods. "Well…" she trails off, staring as Mack walks into the room. He kisses Fitz's cheek, which leads to a small smile from Fitz, until suddenly, Fitz whirls around, pointing a finger at Mack accusingly.

"Damn it, Mack! This is your fault!" Mack backs away, hands up, guilty look on his face despite not knowing what he had done wrong.


End file.
